The Engagement
by Durham-Red
Summary: This is my attempt at a Night World, BtvS & Harry Potter crossover. Its also my first short story. Be brutal review and let me know what you really think.


Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, that honour is reserved for J.K.Rowling. I also don't own Willow as she belongs to Joss Whedon. I only own Rayne.

A/N: I don't really pay too much attention to what happened in which season so lets just say its after Willow tried to end the world in Buffy, its after the millennium war in the Night World and whenever you want it to be in Harry Potter.

A/N: - Please review as I've gotta know if I actually do have talent as a writer!

**That said read on!**

The doors to the Hogwarts dining hall crashed open just as Willow Rosenberg and Severus Snape were kissing after announcing their engagement.

"Oh no. Oh hell no. Please tell me your kidding." Came a husky voice from the doorway. Snape broke the kiss of abruptly as she stalked into the hall knowing that all eyes were on her. She always did love an audience, Snape thought to himself. She had the same colour hair as Willow but that was where the similarities ended. As opposed to Willows slender and graceful shape, she was all model perfection and glossed pouty lips. The girl dropped her travel bag to the floor.

"Rayne?" Snape said looking horrified.

"Oh so you do remember my name then Severus. Believe me it would've been better for you if you acted like you didn't know me." Rayne replied.

"I thought you were in America." He said.

"I'll just bet you fucking did. Good old Rayne fighting the good fight. A quickie marriage here and a quickie divorce there, she'll never have to know right?" Rayne shouted at him

"I-." Snape began but Rayne silenced him with a murderous look.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Sev, who is she?" Willow asked him.

"Who am I? I'm just his fucking soulmate that's all, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Rayne answered.

"Sev is this true?" Before Snape could answer Rayne looked at Willow and said,

"Sleep." Willows eyes closed and she would've fallen to the ground had Snape not caught her.

"Why are you here Rayne?" Snape asked finally snapping out of his shell shock enough to get angry.

"Hmmmm… Why am I here? Why did I choose to spend about 15 hours travelling to get to this godforsaken place?Let me tellyou, Aradia, you remember her our Maiden. Blind girl with the visions? Well she had one and she had this crazy idea that you were being unfaithful to me by doing the nasty with a Rayne substitute. Well I'm sure you can imagine how much I laughed my ass off at that. I spoke to my grandmamma and she told me to haul ass to England and reclaim my man. Reclaim my man? I shouldn't have to reclaim anything. Generally when a guy says he'll wait for you, its expected that they'll keep it in their pants while you know… waiting!" Rayne ended up shouting towards the end of her tirade and her currently grey eyes were flashing silver. She heard whispers and turned to face the owners, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What the hell are you three whispering about? Don't make me have to come over there and slap you three upside your pathetic little vermin heads."

"You Maiden had a vision about Willow and I?" Snape finally asked to distract her from the three Hogwarts children who were the bane of his existence.

"Yes, she was sleeping over, she didn't even know how to tell me. Severus you know that I'm practicallyNight Worldroyalty. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" Rayne said finally speaking instead of screeching.

"I'm sorry Rayne truly I am. I'd be willing to discuss this further if we can do it away from all these people." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Why? Am I your dirty little secret comeback to haunt you?" Rayne snapped.

"No but this is private." He replied in a calm voice.

"Oh this is private, but you can stand up here in front of everyone and swap spit with the hellmouth bitch!" Rayne shouted at him. Willow had woken up at that comment, she's strong to have woken up so soon, Rayne thought to herself but if she was honest she wasn't all that surprised.

"I'm a what?" Willow said.

"I said… you know for those of you who were just coming back to consciousness… you are a hellmouth bitch!" Willow didn't say anything; she just slapped Rayne across the face. Rayne burst out laughing.

"That can't be all you've got. I seem to remember something about you trying to end the world a couple of years back. What's wrong getting rusty?" Rayne asked still smiling.

"Oh I've got plenty vampire, just watch and see." Willow replied. An unfelt wind began to play with her hair and Rayne stood there watching Willows hair bleed from red to black, her eyes were as black as onyx with no whites left.

"There we go, now we can fight, because I'm pretty sure you'll want to fight after I tell you there isn't anyway he could love you." Rayne told Willow smirking.

"He does love me, he told me he did." Willow replied.

"And you believed him, no wonder you stick to the women. The men always hurt you right? Guess what, this ones no different. He doesn't love you because he can't love you. I'm sure he would love to love you after all the time we've spent apart but he can't. We're bound in a way you could never understand!" Rayne explained.

"Rayne stop this." Snape asked her glaring.

"Why should I? You made me a promise Severus. Yet you think you can wriggle out of it? Your more like a snake than I thought. If you think you can live with a shadow of what we could have had then fine don't try to stop the inevitable." Rayne replied returning the glare.

"Come on then bitch, you can see he doesn't want you!" Willow shouted, by this time her skin had paled and black veins were crisscrossing her face.

"Well what are you waiting for? Is that weak-ass slap all your good for?" Rayne shouted back, her fangs had grown and she had no trouble speaking around them. They had delicate points like a cats and they were indenting her lower lip, which looked fuller due to anticipation. She looked unearthly beautiful.

"Willow, you need to calm down. Rayne was baiting you, can't you see this is what she wants." Snape said to her in soothing tones. Willow chuckled and it wasn't pleasant.

"What is it that you want Sev or should that be who?" She asked nastily, Snape said nothing and pursed his lips.

"You know I prefer you quiet to your incessant buzzing in my ear, so just shut up!" With a thought Willow sewed his lips shut. Rayne cupped her hands muttering an incantation under her breath; poppy coloured energy began to collect there. When she noticed Willow raise an eyebrow she grinned.

"Sorry did I forget to say? I'm half witch and a wildpower, which is why he was waiting for me. All you were doing was keeping my man warm." Willow laughed and Rayne noticed some students shiver at the sound of it.

"Your pissed because of some promise he made to you six years ago? You were 13 on how many levels is that wrong?" Willow said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I had to save the human world, I was 19 and on that day I stopped myself from aging. If you had read all my thoughts you would've learnt that" Rayne informed her while advancing.

"Thicken." Willow said with a hand gesture and appeared shocked to see Rayne shake her head and keep moving. She threw a ball of poppy coloured energy at her and Willow batted it away, it hit a window, which shattered. Children and teachers alike cried out in a panic and many dived under the tables. Willow sent an energy ball of her own at Rayne and she dived out of the way, it hit the painting behind her and the occupant screamed before turning up in a painting further along the wall. Rayne dusted herself off a strode over to Willow and without another word kicked her in the stomach, as the other girl flew across the room She turned to Severus and made a quick gesture and just like that his mouth was opened up.

"I love you, even now I can see and feel our silver thread that binds us, but you couldn't wait. You had to be a typical man didn't you? Suddenly your brain is in your crotch." Rayne was so caught up in ranting at Severus that she didn't notice what Willow was up to behind her and as a result took a blast of mage fire to her back. She flew into Severus and as he lowered her he noticed the hole in the back of it crackling with black energy. Willow laughed and even he shuddered.

"Why Willow?" He implored.

"It's the only way. You shouldn't look so worried, its not every day two gorgeous red heads fight over a man," Rayne coughed and took a sharp intake of breath "How wild was that?" Her back stung and she could feel the blood trickling down but she could feel the itch that meant her body was already starting to heal, which meant she didn't have a whole lot of time to end the fight. Standing up unsteadily on her legs that felt like jelly she cupped her hands once more and mumbled the spell, once again she had called the energy that resided inside her.

"I think we've established how lame that little trick is." Willow said with a smirk. Rayne had been putting all her concentration into the little ball of energy between her hand but looked up at Willow with a smirk of her own.

"Watch." The energy began to fill Rayne, turning from red to white blue, the amount of energy building up in her was intense and Severus had no idea she had become that powerful. Rayne threw her wildpower energy at Willow who had stayed rooted to the spot. Willow flew across the room and Rayne took off running after her. She picked up Willow by the shoulders ad head butted her, black blood spurted from her nose. Rayne licked it.

"Mmm, just like strawberries." She said laughing before darting in and using her fangs for their true purpose. She bit into Willow's pale flesh and drank deeply knowing that with every mouth full her magic would grow. Hands roughly pulled her off her prey and she whipped her head around with an angry snarl.

"You want her so much? Why? She's weak and we all know you can't stand weakness. But answer me truthfully, do you really want to be with her instead of your soulmate?" Rayne asked him and Severus Snape for the first time had nothing to say. No scathing remark came from his acid tongue.

"Answer her Sev." Willow said weakly. Her hair was red again and her eyes green, not because she had gained control but because Rayne had stolen her power. He still didn't reply.

"Well how about I give you a choice that you have to make. I'm going to go to the dragons back at the enclave and tell them what I need done. If I don't hear from you in five days, they will come for you. If they fight to defend you," She said gesturing to the room "They will have my orders to kill them at the first wave of a wand. If you do choose to stay with her, I guess you'll always have the afterlife together. Since vampires don't get one I can't follow, so you'd be in peace." Rayne walked over to Severus and kissed his cheek and walked out of the dining hall doors.

"Well that was an eventful lunch wouldn't you say?" Albus Dumbledore, the headteacher remarked.

Five days later Willow, lying in her infirmary bed, was crying over her loss. Severus Snape had broken off the engagement and was now at the enclave. The dragons had come to take him, everyone had expected real dragons but they were just really powerful shapeshifters. Willow had crept to the window and had watched them; to her they looked like the mafia. The thing that hurt her the most was that he'd broken it off in a note, the same note she now clutched sobbing her heart out and once more feeling like her world was going to end.


End file.
